


Thunder Strikes

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Thunder Ninja's don't care much for Thunder Storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Strikes

He hated being wet. He hated being cold. He really hated being wet and cold. As the ground shook beneath his feet, he got the urge to just drop to the ground and cover his head. But they were almost to his truck, and he would rather be in there when he froze than out here. 

He quickly opened his door and hopped in, happy he had left the truck unlocked, and reached over to open up the passenger seat door for his green clad friend. Cam had been holding Hunter’s jacket over his head, and he hopped in the truck and quickly closed the door. 

They had been hiking. The sky had gotten dark really fast. Hunter had never seen this kind of storm before. He didn’t like it one bit. 

They sat in silence, both trying to catch their breath. Hunter’s breathing steadied, and he looked over at Cam. 

Cam had leaned his head against the window of Hunter’s truck, starring out the windshield. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, Hunter realized. They were in his hand. Of course, they probably didn’t do much good with the water spots, and Cam had no dry clothes to wipe them on. 

Hunter reached over and opened up his glove box, pulling out a small washcloth. He pulled Cam’s glasses out of his hands and dried them off. Cam watched him with a lazy smile, and Hunter was sure he couldn’t see much but blurry shadows. 

“Here.” He held out the glasses to him, and Cam fumbled for them. He slide them up onto the bridge of his nose, and pushed on them there out of habit. 

“Thanks.” He said, glancing back over in Hunters direction. Hunter nodded, reaching over to slide the washcloth back into the glove box. 

CRASH! The thunder struck outside again, and a huge flash of lightning accompanied it not 2 seconds later. 

Hunter jumped and dropped the washcloth on the floor near Cam’s feet, and he let fly a small curse word. Cam hadn’t moved, but now he was starring at him with a questioning look. 

“You’re not afraid of thunder are you?” Cam’s sarcasm was replaced by unusual amusement. Hunter shrugged.

“Course not.” He tried to bring a casual smirk to his face. Cam didn’t look convinced. 

“You know it’s your element, right?” Cam asked, and Hunter shot him a look. 

CRACK! Before he could respond another rumbling of thunder stuck, this time at the same time the lightning hit. He couldn’t help the involuntary noise he let slip, and he jumped too, looking around wildly. When he looked back at Cam, the samurai was smirking smugly. 

“You are afraid of thunder.” Cam stated easily, and Hunter shot him a look. 

“It’s lightning too.” He attempted to defend himself, but even he could tell how weak that sounded. 

Cam smirked at him, and something in that half smile made him think he was never going to live this down. 

Cam started laughing at him, and Hunter glared and reached over to smack his shoulder. He made the mistake of letting his gaze drop to the samurai’s soaked clothing, which clung tightly to his skin. He quickly averted his eyes. 

“I bet you think it’s funny.” Hunter shoved him and leaned back against his door, crossing his arms in front of him. “You can’t tell me you enjoy this?” 

Cam shrugged, controlling his laughter. “It’s not so bad. There are worse things.” His smile was gone now, replaced by the familiar indifferent expression he usually wore. 

It made Hunter sad. Despite the fact that Cam was laughing at his expense, he liked it better when he was smiling. 

“Worse things, huh? Name one.” Hunter challenged, and Cam looked over at him. 

“Spending the day with you.” He shot, and Hunter faked shock. He couldn’t decide if Cam was trying to provoke him or not. 

CRACK! Another strike. Hunter closed his eyes and stiffened, trying not to jump again. It worked, but it took him a minute to relax the muscles that he had just tightened, and he felt a crick in his neck. 

“We don’t have to stay here, you know. I can drive.” Cam offered. Hunter looked at him for a moment, and then looked at the steering wheel. 

“Why do you have to drive?” He wondered aloud. 

“Because I won’t close my eyes and veer off the road every time the sky makes noise.” He teased. 

“Let me see your license.” He shot back, and Cam glared. 

“Fine. Let’s stay here. Enjoy the storm.” Cam replied, turning away from Hunter and to the window instead. Hunter hated when he did that. He always felt so alienated. 

He reached into his pockets looking for the keys, about to offer them to him. Besides, the switching of positions would be interesting. He checked all his pockets and frown. The keys must be in his jacket. He reached over to take it out of Cam’s lap and Cam jumped a little. Hunter wondered what was on his mind, but he didn’t ask. Instead he searched the pockets of his jacket. Still no keys. 

“Cam?” He asked. Cam turned his head just slightly, glancing at Hunter out of the corner of his eye. He probably thought he had won. “Have you seen my keys?” Hunter asked. Cam turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. 

“They’re not in your pockets?” He asked, starring at Hunters pants. What else was new?

“Oh, cause I didn’t look there before I asked.” Hunter shot, and Cam grinned a little. 

“And they’re not in the jacket.” It was an observation, not a question. Hunter nodded anyways. 

“I could have sworn I put them in my pocket…” Hunter once again checked the pockets of his kaki cargo shorts. “I didn’t lock the doors of the truck cause we were in the middle of nowhere…”

“Considering the circumstances, smart decision.” Cam added, looking around the truck for the keys. “You don’t think they might have fallen out of your pockets while we were running, do you?” Cam caught his eye and they shared a look. 

“We are not going back out in the rain to look for those keys.” Hunter stated, and Cam nodded. 

“That much, I agree with.” Cam said, leaning back into his seat. “Guess we’re not going anywhere.”

CRASH! 

“Jesus!” Hunter cried as the lightning struck again. “Holy freaking son of my mother!” He put his hands over his head out of habit. Cam laughed at him again. 

“Calm down.” Cam said, reaching out to squeeze Hunter’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re afraid of thunder.”

“Am not. I don’t mind the thunder so much. It’s the lightning.” Hunter dropped his hands from his head. 

“Sure it is. And I enjoy motocross.” Cam teased, and Hunter shot him a look. 

“I’m not… okay, so maybe I am a little squeamish about it. Why is that important?” Hunter asked him, crossing his arms defensively. 

“Because you’re a Thunder Ninja. You’re the Crimson Thunder Ranger. Don’t you see the littlest bit of irony there?” Cam wanted to know. He was smiling again, so that was good, but Hunter found it hard to concentrate on that instead of his own embarrassment. 

“Maybe a little. But, okay I mean, Shane’s an Air Ninja right? I doubt he’d be calm during a tornado. And Dustin probably wouldn’t enjoy an earth quake too much.” He tried to think of examples for Blake and Tori, but they lived in their elements. 

“True, but their elements aren’t ‘Tornado’ and ‘Earth Quake’. They’re Air and Earth. You’re a Thunder Ninja.” Cam repeated. 

“I get that, thank you very much.” Hunter tossed his jacket back at Cam as lightning flashed all around them, illuminating everything in sight. Hunter braced himself for the thunder, but it wasn’t immediate. Just as he opened his eyes the thunder struck, and he closed them again. 

He felt warm pressure on his thigh, and he looked down. Cam’s hand was resting there, a subtle reassurance. Hunter let out a breath. Cam wasn’t looking at him. His face was turned to the window. 

He was really cold, he realized suddenly. Cam’s warm palm on his wet clothes sent a shiver through him. He closed his eyes. He wished he had his keys, and at the same time, he was glad he didn’t. He wanted to turn on the heater. But then, he wanted to turn on something else, too. Grinning, he opened his eyes again. Cam was starring at him. 

“What?” He wondered. Hunter’s grin widened. 

“Nothing. Just imagining my keys floating down the mountain in a river of mud.” He answered, and Cam rolled his eyes. 

“Great. We’ll be stuck here forever. Or we can walk back to ops.” He shook his head, and Hunter bit his lip. 

“I think I’ll go with forever.” He leaned over a bit, closer to Cam, who stiffened. 

“Just like you to opt out of exercise.” He said quietly. Hunter put his hand on Cam’s shoulder, grinning and letting his gaze linger on Cam’s lips. 

“I didn’t say we wouldn’t get any exercise.” He retorted. A smile tugged at the corners of Cam’s mouth, and Hunter moved forward. 

He pressed his lips to the samurai’s easily, and Cam leaned in the slightest bit to accommodate him. He let his arm circle Cam’s shoulders, and Cam’s hand on Hunter’s thigh moved just the slightest bit. Hunter pressed his tongue into Cam’s mouth, and Cam let him, though he didn’t respond immediately. 

CRACK!

Hunter jolted apart from Cam, shaken by the crack of thunder and lightning. Cam smirked at him. 

“Wuss.” Cam accused good-naturedly. Hunter leaned his head back against the seat. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. He sucked on his lip. In the haste of his fear, he had smashed it against Cam’s tooth. 

He felt Cam move beside him, and then his breath caught in his throat. The green ranger’s lips were pressed against his exposed neck, warm and soft. Hunter shivered, and smiled to himself. Sometimes Cam really surprised him. 

It wasn’t often that the samurai took the initiative, and he rarely got caught up in the moment like his crimson counterpart. He was so level headed, his sarcastic mask always firmly in place. It was moments like these when he was glad Cam had allowed him, of all people, to get close to him. 

Cam pulled away from Hunters neck. “Sorry.” He echoed. “Couldn’t resist.” 

Hunter waited maybe a split second before putting his head down and pulling Cam in for another kiss. Cams hand had moved to the side of Hunter’s neck, while his other one stayed firmly in place on Hunter’s leg. They kissed easily, Cam allowing Hunter to set the pace. 

CRACK!

Thunder struck again, and Hunter jumped slightly, but this time Cam didn’t allow him to pull away. His hand was pressed firmly around Hunters neck, keeping the two locked into the kiss, even as the world and the storm collided around them. 

Hunter moved his hand underneath Cam’s soggy shirt, and felt Goosebumps on his skin. Deeming the shirt officially unfit to cling to his lover’s body instead of him, he began to tug it up over the samurai’s shoulders. They broke their kiss, and Cam mumbled something he couldn’t make out. He didn’t object to Hunter tugging his shirt off it seemed, and was more interested in retaliation. 

As Cam moved in to kiss him again, his hands went for Hunters shirt. Cam hauled it over his head, and Hunter helped him dispose of the shirt behind the seat. They wrapped their arms around each other again, both considerably warmer than before. 

Thunder and lightning struck right over them this time. So close in fact that Hunter was afraid it had actually hit a tree or something. Even if it had, it wasn’t important enough to pull him out of Cam’s arms, and every time he jumped or stiffened from the noise, Cam’s grip on him tightened. 

There was something mildly romantic about making out in a thunder storm. 

After all, it was his element.


End file.
